


Shared

by orphan_account



Category: Castle
Genre: Anal Sex, Comeplay, Dirty Talk, F/M, Kink Meme, Oral Sex, Orgy, Smut, kinkofthecastle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 00:26:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1878111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kate is a cumslut. She loves cum, the taste of it, the feel of it on her body. So Castle arranges some others to join him and give Kate what she wants, lots of cum.<br/>Written for Castle Summer Hiatus 14 Kink Meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shared

“Kate?”

He calls her name, but she doesn’t deign to respond.

It was over an hour ago that he left her hanging, moments away from coming, disappearing out the door and promising a surprise, one she’d enjoy.

She expected him to return within minutes. After an hour her frustration has peaked, and anger and petulance have joined it.

“Come here,” he calls, his tone unmistakeable – she knows better than to continue with this petulant act, let alone disobey.

Simply contemplating what he might have in store for her makes her tremble, but when she emerges from their bedroom to find that they’re not alone, she stumbles.

She knows what’s coming.

They’d spoken about it weeks ago, after he’d slammed his cock down her throat with vigour, almost making her come from that alone. She told him how much she loves it, loves the taste of it on her tongue, down her throat, that she loves the feel of it on her body. He was the one who suggested it, albeit timidly. He was surprised by her enthusiasm, and she had thought he was put off by how much she liked the idea.

She grins at him, and he smirks, turning to the five men beside him. She doesn’t recognise any of them, doesn’t know how he found them, but she finds she doesn’t care, running her tongue over her lips in anticipation.

“On your knees,” he says, and she kneels immediately, as he runs a finger down her cheek, silently confirming that this is okay.

She nods, and he returns the gesture, before stepping back and turning to the men.

“I’ve told you she loves cum,” he says, and she looks at him, wondering just how much he has shared.

“Loves it in her mouth, on her skin, in her cunt, in her ass. You can come down her throat, on her face, in her ass. You can fuck her pussy, but no one comes in it but me.”

They nod as if they’ve been told this before, and he smirks at her eagerness.

“She said she wanted to be covered in cum. We wouldn’t want her to be disappointed.”

They don’t shy away from the challenge.

She’s reaching for the clasp of her bra when the one with blond hair approaches her, stopping her movement.

“Keep it on,” he tells her, and she drops her hands. “When I’m done coming all over your chest you can take it off.”

She nods, her eyes on Castle as the blond shucks his pants and presents her with his cock. She doesn’t hesitate, wrapping her lips around him, and he groans, grabbing her head and helping her along. The others are stripping too, but Castle remains dressed, simply watching as another man’s dick disappears down her throat. She’s focusing on the man in her hands when she feels someone else slam into her pussy, forcing the cock in her mouth even deeper.

“You want my cum?” The blond one asks, and she nods desperately as he continues thrusting. He then pulls out, and she finds herself empty as the man behind her does the same, the blond flipping her onto her back and, as promised, coming across her bra-clad breasts and stomach. He slips a hand under her back to unclasp the bra, holding it out to her.

“Lick it clean,” he says, and she complies instantly, moaning at the taste of him on the fabric.

When she’s done, he throws the bra across the room, rubbing his cum into her skin.

“You’re going to smell like me, even when they all fuck you, come on you,” he promises.

The words alone almost push her over the edge, but when the man who had been fucking her pussy resumes his thrusts, she shatters, coming with a loud moan as another takes her mouth, silencing her. They’re merciless, even following her orgasm, and Castle approaches her, seemingly entranced by the sight. The man fucking her face lifts her head in time with his thrusts, and she takes it willingly as the other men pleasure themselves at the sight.

“I want to fuck that ass,” she hears one of them say, and Castle steps back, his hand on his cock as he lets the other man move towards her.

It takes some manoeuvring, but she gets on her hands and knees, as someone starts fingering her ass.

“No lube,” he says, sadistic, and she shudders at the thought, as the cock in her pussy withdraws, coming sloppily over her ass.

She realises the intent, and she feels someone spreading the cum in and around her ass, using her own wetness too.

It still hurts.

She screams around the dick in her mouth when she feels the head of his cock press into her ass, unrelenting.

“Take it, you little cumslut,” he says, thrusting hard.

She feels someone else come on her back, but she’s distracted by the cock stretching her ass.

She’s pushed onto her side, and finds herself filled completely as someone slams into her pussy. She looks up at Castle, who is now naked and stroking his dick leisurely as he watches them fuck her every hole, the two others jacking off above her.

“Was this a good surprise, Kate?” Castle asks calmly, knowing she’s close, and she nods, her view of him obstructed by the man fucking her mouth. He comes with a grunt, spurting down her throat, and she swallows greedily.

“Castle, please,” she manages, her voice raw. He knows what she wants, and he straddles her face, but doesn’t move any further.

“Just a taste,” he allows, and she licks the pre-cum on the tip, eyes pleading for more.

“Not yet,” he says, as the man fucking her ass comes harshly, and Castle stands, allowing another to take her place as she comes with a shudder, her eyes never leaving his.

. . .

It’s hours later, when she’s covered in cum, it seeping out of her ass and dripping off her body that he finally gives her what she really wants.

Everyone else is gone, but she’s still on the floor, bruises forming where they fucked her against the floorboards, and Castle wipes a finger through the cum on her body, holding it up to her mouth. She sucks it clean wordlessly, and his eyes darken.

“You look so fucking hot,” he says, his voice low, wiping cum from her cheeks as he presses a kiss to her lips. “You gunna come one more time for me?”

“Yes,” she whimpers, as his fingers brush over her clit, making her jump.

“I think your pussy feels neglected,” he says with a smirk. “But no one comes in this pussy but me.”

“Yours,” she presses out, breathing laboured.

“That’s right,” he agrees, thrusting into her with a smooth stroke, his hands gripping her hips softly.

“Fuck yes,” he moans, setting a steady pace, his eyes on hers. “So wet,” he mumbles, his left hand moving up to rub cum into her skin. “My little cumslut,” he says, fucking her harder. “You like that? Being covered in cum? Being filled with it?”

“Oh, God, yes, Castle,” she moans, his fingers rubbing her clit furiously as his hips snap against hers relentlessly.

“Take it,” he grinds out, holding her hips steady as she comes, looking utterly spent. “Look at that greedy pussy,” he says, lifting her body so she can see the way her cunt is clenching his dick. “You want my cum, Beckett?” He asks, as she falls back onto the floor as he comes, spilling inside of her.

He collapses on her, exhausted; yet still aroused by the stickiness between them.

She’s breathing heavily, and he smiles at the way she’s looking at him, utterly sated and a little bit awestruck.

“Thank you,” she murmurs, and his smile widens.

“Anytime.”


End file.
